Episode 347 (8th April 1964)
Plot Gus tells Dennis that he's annoyed at the way that Elsie spoke to him. Dennis is worried that it puts his job at risk. He is alerted to the fact that there is an altercation in the street. Gus refuses to deal with it. The neighbours watch on happily as Laurie bangs on Elsie's door. She emerges and gives him a mouthful of vitriolic abuse. Dennis tries to get the watching neighbours to leave the scene but they refuse. Elsie slams back into the house as Dennis makes desperate excuses for his mother. Laurie makes it clear he doesn't blame him. Ena brings some of Elsie's discarded belongings back in. She tells her she did well in her confrontation but Elsie thinks she was foolish to ever believe in Laurie. Myra thinks the row means there'll be a vacancy at the club for her but Jerry won't let her take a job and they argue into the night. The next morning, Irma starts working at the Corner Shop. Ken enjoys his last week of late rising before the earlier starts with his new job. Jerry finds out from Frank that a load of fitted furniture is being delivered today. He worries when Myra tells him they'll be paying for it out of the housekeeping on instalments. They row again about her working but he gives in, so long as it's part-time only. Emily looks for Ena on an urgent private matter, intriguing Martha. The Frazers pack up, ready for their departure back to London. Rosemary is pleased she'll be able to keep an eye on Laurie back home. Laurie tells Myra there are no vacancies as he doesn't want to employ any of the troublesome residents of the street. Gus is left in charge of running the club. Martha and Annie are pleased to see the Frazers go and celebrate with a glass of port. Emily catches up with Ena and tells her that Stuart Hodges, a senior member of the Mission circuit will be taking over the Glad Tidings from Swindley. She's worried that the low turn-out at services will cause him to recommend the closure of the Mission. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Irma - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows (Credited as "Laurie Fraser") *Gus Lowman - Alister Williamson *Rosemary Frazer - Clare Owen (Credited as "Mrs Fraser") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Viaduct Sporting Club - Bar and casino room Notes *The episode begins to the sound of the Viaduct Sporting Club's lady singer, named by Dennis Tanner as "Fleur", with the programme title shown over a roulette wheel. The identity of the actress playing the singer is unknown. *An employee of the club who tells Gus Lowman that there's a row going on in the street is uncredited, although he has a line of dialogue. *The Frazers' departure from outside the Viaduct Sporting Club was filmed on location while the residents' reactions to the event was recorded in studio. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie takes her revenge; and Ena Sharples gets a shock *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,383,000 homes (joint 3rd place with 6th April 1964). Category:1964 episodes